


Stormy Mind

by VYUK



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Dreams, Fluff and Angst, Hallucinations, M/M, Medicine, Night, One Shot, Perception, Romance, Sad, Yooran
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VYUK/pseuds/VYUK
Summary: Saeran posee una mente prestigiosa e interesante, lo cual le ha llevado a bloquear emociones de una forma increíble. Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que no tenga corazón.Qué lamentablemente ha sido darse cuenta de ello a causa de un chico que brilla tanto como un rayo de sol. Tanto, que hasta su propia mente le juega en contra sobre su (in)deseada presencia.•Yoosung x Saeran One Shot•Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Cheritz, el resto es de mi propiedad.Pueden encontrar esta historia en Wattpad también: https://www.wattpad.com/story/173445588-stormy-mind





	Stormy Mind

# TIC-TOC

Las manillas del reloj se movían, asegurando una vez más que el tiempo no se detenía. Que no perdonaba a nadie.

Era de madrugada y el insistente tic toc del artefacto redondo en su pared le estaba volviendo loco.  
Quería silencio, quería dejar de pensar. Tener su mente en blanco.

Las crisis de pánico ya se habían vuelto costumbre, y si bien en su momento este mismo sonido le ayudaba a pensar en algo más que no fueran esos recuerdos horripilantes de aquel día, ahora ya no servía más.  
Sí, aquél día... Cuando muy fuera de sí, empuñó un arma y disparó contra aquel hombre. Un hombre que tarde comprendió era casi tan víctima como él, porque de haber podido hacer algo, pudo hacerlo. Pero por amor se cegó, al igual que el odio fue lo que le hizo cegarse a sí mismo.

El amor solo cegaba a las personas.  
El amor llevaba al odio.  
El amor llevaba a la inseguridad.

Pero en esta ocasión, no eran dichos recuerdos los que atormentaban su mente, sino, aquel sentimiento traicionero al que llamaban amor.

¿Acaso había alguna forma de dejar de sentir esto?

Se revolvió el cabello blanco con sus largos y delgados dedos, para luego tirarlo suavemente en un intento por concentrar su atención en algo más que no fuera... Él.

Y es que desde hace un tiempo había conocido a una persona común. O eso pensó en un inicio, cuando apenas le vio. Mas, al comenzar a hablar notó que tenía algo especial.  
Sin embargo, ni siquiera aquello fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle abrir su mente a que las personas no eran tan malas como él pensaba.

... O eso creyó.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama, arrugando las sábanas en dicha acción mientras recordaba con indeseable claridad cada vez que le volvió a ver desde entonces. Cada conversación, cada gesto.

Cada sonrisa que le sacó por más difícil que pareciese.

Porque sí... Él fue muy cruel. Incluso cuando el menor insistía en acercarse, le alejaba. Tenía miedo de que fuera como los demás, aunque sabía que no era así.

¿Quizás por eso las cosas estaban como estaban? Sí, probablemente era así.

Su culpa.

Como siempre.

Respiró pesadamente intentando contener la angustia, al tiempo que sus rodillas lentamente alcanzaban su pecho. Una posición que, desde pequeño, adquiría de forma involuntaria al sentirse al borde del llanto.

A veces le ayudaba a calmarse, ya que se sentía lo suficientemente pequeño como para esconderse de los problemas... Y otras, esto mismo le hacía percibir que los problemas eran muchísimo más grandes que él.

Esta vez, la segunda opción fue más fuerte.

Estaba desesperando, quería desaparecer.

¿En qué momento alguien que conoció por casualidad llegó a ser tan importante para él?

Le causaba algo de gracia, puesto que esta casualidad se dio por sus mismas acciones.

Odiaba creer en el destino, pero todo apuntaba a que esta era la razón de cada cosa que había sucedido. Y de ser así, qué miserable destino.

Permitirle apreciar a alguien a ese nivel solo para después arrebatárselo poco a poco.

Mientras su mano derecha se dirigía a apretar la ropa sobre el lado izquierdo de su pecho, continuaba pensando en que odiaba quererle de esa manera. Tan fuerte, tan egoísta. Tan intenso que dolía, y mucho.

¿Qué tan patético debía ser para que el universo por fin estuviese feliz con su existencia?

El tiempo seguía corriendo, gastándose a pasos demasiado agigantados para su gusto. Solo podía permitirse estos momentos de debilidad en las noches, ya que entonces su hermano respetaba que quisiera su espacio personal para dormir.

Dormir, sí claro...

Una risita de respiración agitada escapó de esa sonrisa de lado que escurría lágrimas igual de saladas que sus ganas de existir.

Necesitaba relajarse, y aunque no estaba de acuerdo con ello, tuvo que recurrir a un trozo de píldora que le recetó el psiquiatra desde su primera visita.

Se sentó en su cama con una calma totalmente fingida, para ver si así se engañaba a sí mismo, y con las manos aún temblorosas abrió el cajón de su mesita de noche.  
Sacó la caja de píldoras que estaba intacta y, luego de abrirla, tomó el trozo que el médico le había recetado aquella vez.  
Lo colocó bajo su lengua, y se volvió a estirar en el colchón.

Mientras esto se disolvía comenzó a sacar cuentas.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que habían tenido una conversación normal? ¿Desde que había sentido que todo estaba bien entre los dos?  
Quizás todo estuvo bien hasta que sus propios sentimientos se vieron involucrados.

Se quedó mirando al techo fijamente. Su mano derecha fue instintivamente a agarrar un mechón de cabello y comenzó a jugar con él.

Cómo odiaba haberse acostumbrado a que jugara con su cabello.

Odiaba sentir la dependencia.

Odiaba... Todo.

Sus ojos se cerraron, dejando caer las lágrimas rezagadas que quedaban en ellos.

Quería olvidar.

Quería dejar de pensar en él.

Quería dejar de recordar el brillo de sus ojos, o lo bello que era escucharle reír de sus bromas poco graciosas.

Quería dejar de pensar en todas las risas que compartieron antes de llegar a ese punto de contacto inexistente.

Quería...

Quería dejar de extrañarle, porque mientras el reloj avanzaba y el tiempo de sus vidas se agotaba, las ganas de abrazarlo como nunca solo aumentaban.

Patético. Era realmente patético.  
Se repetía ese pensamiento una y otra vez entre sollozos que a pesar del medicamento no sanaban.

Entreabrió sus ojos, e incluso entre las lágrimas pudo notar que comenzaba a amanecer.

Genial, otra noche sin dormir.

¿Cuántas más tendrían que ser?

Se volteó hacia la izquierda, para así intentar dormir más cómodamente.  
La pastilla comenzaba a hacer efecto por fin, haciéndole cerrar sus ojos por cansancio.

"Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea."

Patrañas.

"¡Siempre estaré contigo!"

Patrañas.

"Eres alguien especial para mí."

Patrañas.

"Eres de las mejores personas que conozco, Saeran."

¡Y más y más patrañas!

Apretó los dientes, para finalmente dejar salir un leve suspiro.

Ya casi no era consciente de su entorno.

Se acurrucó un poco más antes de convencerse de dormir.

Entrando en sueños un sonido similar al de su puerta abriéndose a sus espaldas le alertó, seguido de la sensación de un abrazo.

Sabía que era imposible, por la hora, por la lejanía. Porque todas fueron promesas rotas desde un inicio... pero sentía su aroma, su calidez. Sentía como si realmente estuviera ahí.

No quiso abrir los ojos, porque incluso si esto era un delirio provocado por sus medicamentos, no quería despertar de aquello.

Sintió cómo le envolvía lenta y cuidadosamente con sus brazos, para luego acariciar su cabello como hacía antes.

Era imposible, claro que sí. Pero en ese estado, estando medio drogado con sus medicamentos, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por algo tan estúpido como una ilusión creada por su mente.

Sonrió levemente y con algo de tristeza.

"Te extrañé muchísimo...", musitó tímidamente, sabiendo que hablaba solo.

"Yo te extrañé mucho más", Le escuchó decir.

No sabía si era real o no. A esas alturas, con tanta angustia encima le daba igual. Solo quería decir algo antes de caer completamente dormido.

"... Te quiero muchísimo, Yoosung", fueron las últimas palabras que salieron de su boca antes de caer completamente dormido.

No le importaba nada. Real, ilusión, daba igual. Nunca odió nada, solo le quería demasiado como para tenerle lejos... así que, se conformaba con sentirle cerca de la manera que fuese...

"Yo también te quiero muchísimo, Saeran... Descansa".

Sueño o no.

Realidad o no.

 

Fuera lo que fuese, esta vez se sentía feliz.


End file.
